Love Melody
by Jabberwocky92
Summary: A one shot set in Harry's third year. What happens when he sneaks in to Professor Lupins chambers to get the Maurders Map to catch Peter? Not slash!


**A/N: Ok guys, so this is another random little one shot that I thought of tonight while I was listening to Aqua (I know, I'm showing my age! O_O) But anyway. LOL I hope you enjoy this, and if you don't know who Aqua is, they are a band from the nineties and did the song Barbie Girl.**

**You Tube them, they are the best. :D**

**And if you like it, thank Jamberine for making me post it. XD She said to sue her, so I'll be seeing her in court soon. Jk**

**Disclaimer (again!): I do not own any characters apart from Toshiko (name borrowed from Torchwood, but not the character!) I do not own any lyrics, they are all from the band Aqua and there will be another authors note down the bottom of the story listing the songs I used.**

~!~

Harry swore he didn't mean anything like this to happen, he had snuck out of the common room in his fathers invisibility cloak to try and get the map back, he needed it, he needed to find where that Peter Pettigrew dot was going.

Which meant breaking in to the defence rooms and maybe even a teachers office.

Hermione had screamed at him for nearly twenty minutes, telling him how unethical and horrible it was to break in, but she didn't feel the need like Harry did. If Peter was still alive, he would know something about his parents deaths. And by god Harry wanted to know!

Getting in to the defence room was easier then he thought, a quick unlocking spell and the door was open, so much for heaps of protection against Sirius Black! He had spotted Professor Lupin first, but he wasn't alone, there was a woman sitting on the front desk, laughing softly as she watched Professor Lupin fuss over some papers.

"I'm not joking..." Professor Lupin said, looking at the girl. "if you do, I swear to god that I will put a silencing charm on you so strong that you won't be able to get it off for a week!"

"Oh, come on Remus..." The girl said, sliding off the desk, her cloak swishing around her ankles. "Lighten up! It's a week away! Come on..." She walked up to him and ran her hands down his arms, Harry felt like he was intruding on a very special moment.

"How can I lighten up when one of our old friends is a murder and has escaped Azkaban!" Professor Lupin snapped, staring down at her. Harry could see him trying not to relax in to her touch.

"That's it... Drastic times call for drastic measures!" The woman said, laughing softly as she pulled away from him.

"Tosh... Don't!"

The woman, Tosh, jumped up on to the front desk and pulled her cloak off, revealing a short dress, and in Harry's opinion, very nice legs!

"Toshika!" Professor Lupin warned again, trying to keep the grin off his face.

"_Now the summer is gone  
You had to go back home  
__Please come and see me again  
I never felt more alone_" Tosh sang, dancing around the desk and laughing softly, before squealing when Professor Lupin pulled her off the table with a soft growl.

"Didn't I warn you?" He whispered, and Harry really, really had the feeling that he should leave quickly. He was witnessing something that was slightly gross and yet oddly fun to watch. It was great to see his teacher having such great fun, even more so when his teacher normally looked so sullen and broken. 

"Well you did, professor... But you see, I have this muggle thing, it's called selective hearing..." Tosh said, putting her hands on his shoulders and laughing softly.

"You're going to be the death of me!" Professor Lupin laughed, brushing a kiss over her forehead.

"I'm sure you say that to all the pretty girls..."

Harry watched them kiss, before he averted his eyes and looked at his feet, cursing his will power for not being strong enough to fight his curiosity. But he needed the map! And maybe they would go up to his office and he could sneak in and wait until they left.

It was risky, but it was worth giving it a shot if he could question Peter Pettigrew!

"Only the pretty ones that annoy the hell out of me!" Professor Lupin said, laughing and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Come on, I've got papers to put in my office..." He said, gathering up a pile of papers and walking towards the door at the back of the room.

This was the chance that Harry had been waiting for, he couldn't chicken out now! He needed that map! He quickly and quietly followed them, ignoring the humming coming from Tosh and quietly slipped through the door, nervous that he had just brushed past Professor Lupin, but he didn't seem to notice.

Harry quietly stood in the corner and waited until they had left, and prayed to god they didn't do anything bad while he was there!

"Can I trust you to behave while I finish grading these essays?" Professor Lupin asked, looking at Tosh who was now going through all the artefacts he had in his room.

"Don't you use that teacher voice on me, boy!" She said, turning around and putting her hands on her hips. "of course I can behave!" She leant against the wall and played with a small ball which was humming loudly.

"Tosh, leave that alone!" Professor Lupin said, hurrying to her and grabbing the ball. "It's not a candy! It's really dangerous!"

"Oh yeah, and what does it do..." Tosh challenged, smirking softly and putting her hands on his hips. Harry had a feeling he was going to need to close his eyes again in a minute!

"Tells me when I forget stuff!" Harry saw his professor blush and had to stuff his sleeve in his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"Yeah, really dangerous..." Tosh said, shaking her head and taking the ball off him again. "Don't you have essays to correct?" 

Harry watched his professor sit back down and start to correct the essays while the woman fidgited and looked around, before giving Professor Lupin a cheeky smile and opening her mouth.

"Don't you dare!"

"_I wish that you were my Lollipop  
Sweet things, I will never get enough  
If you show me to the sugar tree,  
will you give me a sodapop for free?_" Tosh sang, before dancing around the office.

"Come here you!" Professor Lupin said, grabbing her around the waist and growling softly. "I'll give you something else for free!" He whispered in her ear, making her giggle before he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Come on."

Harry watched as they walked towards Professor Lupin's rooms and let out a breath of relief, he had just seen WAY to much of his old teacher to ever look him in the eyes again! He ran to the desk and quickly grabbed the map, he was shocked and terrified to find it open and working, a note was stuck to it, and he grabbed it with shaking hands.

_Dear Harry,_

_When you wish to sneak in to my office, remember that the map shows people no matter if they are wearing an invisibility cloak. I trust that nothing you saw will leave this office and when I return in the morning this map will still be here. If not, I will have to tell Dumbledore._

_Yours truly, _

_Remus Lupin._

Harry swore he had never run to the common room so fast in his life! 

**A/N: Songs:**

**Doctor Jones**

**Candyman**


End file.
